Forever & Always
by bradensmama
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOPELESSLY DEVOTED - oneshot. Bella has don't something irregretable. Edward finds out and goes after her. See his reaction... Formally recognised as meloveUlongtime!


**OMD. I can't believe that I'm actually doing a sequel to Hopelessly Devoted. However, I don't have internet at my house! OMD! So, I'll be updating when I can here at school.**

**Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight, so why you even think that I did?**

Forever & Always;;  
Chapter One – Dammit

"Where's Edward?" I heard from a shrilly voice coming from downstairs. It was Alice.

I wasn't really myself anymore. Not since I left Bella, the love of my existence.

"Up here, Al." I said with my eyes still closed. I was lying on my couch, trying not to think about Bella. She was the most important thing to me, and I just let it all slip away, because of Jasper.

I could hear Alice's footsteps, but they weren't dancing, like usual. She was being slow and hesitant for herself. She was saying the alphabet in Greek, Italian, Spanish, and Japanese. It was most likely, to block me out. There was something wrong.

"Talk to me, Alice. What's the matter?" I opened my eyes.

She walked in, slowly. Her pale face was blank. "I came as soon as I saw. Edward, I'm sorry. Maybe you can stop her. We…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?"

Alice stopped the alphabets. She went over the vision in her head that she had seen. It felt like my stomach dropped. A twinge caught my throat. I knew what her blood did to me. I could taste it in my mouth.

"I…"

"Save it, Alice! Just get the family and follow me. I'm going now." I was off at the speed of light down the stairs toward the garage.

_I wonder why Edward just sped through here._ Esme asked herself, as Alice walked into the room. "Alice? What's wrong? You look dredfully pale."

Rosalie and Emmett were working on his Jeep in the garage. He went mudding with Jasper, when we first moved in, and got mud in the carburetor. Of course, only Emmett that would be able to do something like that.

"Hey, Eddy. Where's the…-" _Wow. Edward looks like shit. More than he has been lately. I wonder what's wrong. C'mon brother, let Big E in._

Damn Teddy Bear of a brother! I swear, he could take down anyone, but nobody could resist his boyish charm. I'm glad nobody could read my mind.

"Ask Alice!" I snarled at him as I jumped in the Volvo and took off towards Forks, Washington.

The scene was too familiar. I hurried the entire way. I didn't get pulled over. There weren't any cops on the road. Not until I got closer to Seattle, really. It would only take me an hour to get to Forks in the traffic. I hd to get there.

She was in trouble, because of me. She was going to kill herself, because of me. All this was happening, because I left her.

I saw that Charlie's car was in the drive, and Bella's ancient truck was parked on the curb, like normal. I could have been wrong. I could still make it in time. She could still be alive. What would this do to me if she was still alive though? I would just be putting her in even more danger, because I haven't hunted in a little over two weeks.

I pulled in the driveway behind Charlie's Cruiser. I hopped out of the car and ran as fast as I could, not caring who saw me, to the door. I knocked on the door three times.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Charlie answered the door. His face was reproachful. He didn't like me much at all. I didn't need to read his thoughts to figure that much out.

_Wow! He actually came back. I wonder where Bella went today. She didn't leave a note or anything. Maybe she's sleeping. What the hell is he doing standing on my doorstep in the first place?_

"What do you want, boy?" Charlie's gruff voice sounded. Not that I didn't deserve any of it.

"Is Bella here? I need to see her. I need to know if…"

"If what? She's been living without you? So you can just up and leave her again? I don't think so!"

"Please, Charlie." I pleaded with him in a silent voice.

"Fine. I think she's in her room. Go on up, but make it quick, especially if you're going to leave again. Hopefully, she's still asleep. If she is still up there." The last part he said more to himself. Charlie waited for me to walk in before he thought some pretty nasty thoughts about me.

I ignored his thoughts as I walked up to her room. I knew that if she wasn't there, she was already gone. I knew exactly where to look for the letter if it was too late.

Another car pulled up close to the house. Six different sets of footsteps sounded outside of the house. Three more knocks lit up the sound in the house.

_Who could this be now? Why can't a man eat in…hmmm…what's this?_

Damn! He must have picked up his plate. The rest of my family, outside the house, looked for me. They were probably already in mourning. Alice was sure to tell them on the way to Forks. I peaked out of Bella's room, having gotten there only seconds after I entered the house. Charlie had the note in his hand. I grabbed the envelope that was left for me. I took it and was down the stairs by Charlie, before he opened the door. I was silent behind him, as he approached it.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see the rest of my family. He was trying not to be very rude, I'm sure, and invited everyone in.

"I was just in the middle of eating. It's so nice to see you again, Carlisle. And, Esme, you look more and more beautiful each and every time I see you. C'mon kids. Edward just went to wake Bella up. She'll be so pleased to see you all."

The mentioning of her name brought hysteric thoughts to my family members. Charlie still hadn't read the letter. He was shocked when he turned and saw me standing there.

_She's not here. I see it in your face, Edward._ Alice's face was blank. She looked at the television, as if it was normal for her to do something like that while she was waiting for Bella.

The thought of her name brought the taught feeling back to my throat. I shook my head slightly before I let it drop. The letter she had written me was in my hand, and I didn't want to read it.

"She must have gotten picked up by Jessica or Jacob." _Even though, since Edward's been gone, she's been a zombie. She barely even talks to me._ "Please excuse me while I take care of my food."

Charlie walked out of the room. I knew what he was going to do, as did Alice. He was going to read the letter that was left for him. I hovered in the same spot. I didn't dare speak. The others didn't speak either. They stood there stock still, like I did, and just waited. We didn't know what we were waiting for, yet.

_My baby! She's…she's…no!_ Charlie was now crying. It was our confirmation, and what we had been waiting for.

I nodded my head once. Charlie came into the room. He had ceased crying for a little while. I wanted to go and hug him, but I know that I could do nothing. It wouldn't help me much, if someone tried to help me either. She was gone. She was dead.

Charlie walked mechanically up the stairs and out of sight, without a word. _She didn't. She couldn't have. It's just not her. I bet it was because of him. If I wasn't an officer of the law, I would kill him. I wonder how many blows to the head it would take for him to die._

I rolled my eyes and looked at my family. "Okay, look. Bella is in the woods somewhere. You'll need to control yourself. Carlisle, I think it would be best if you went looking for her. We'll stay here and take care of Charlie."

God, did I love vampire speed. It only took me a couple of seconds to explain this to my family, but I finished in just enough time, before Charlie came down the stairs.

"You got the envelope?"

I nodded. "I didn't read it yet. Wait! How did you know that there was an envelope for me?" I asked kindly, putting on the infamous act.

"Bella wrote…where's Carlisle?" He asked eyeing the living room full of vampires.

"He…went to go get something from the car, for Bella." Esme's sweet voice sounded from behind me, trying not to crack.

"Where is my little sister person anyways?" Emmett said, trying to lighten everyone's mood, since it surely wasn't going to be done by Jazz.

"Open it! You'll see where she is, I think."

I did as he commanded. I didn't know exactly what the letter said. I was afraid to read it. However, I did, out loud, so the others could hear exactly what was written.

"_Edward,_" I read. The thought of everything was hurting me. "_I never stopped caring about you, while you were gone. The pain just got to be too much for me. The thought of you never coming back for me, ripped and tore at my sides every night. I love you. I love the family, too. I'm sure that once Alice finds out, you will be on your way back, I hope. By then though, it will be far too late for me. You're the one I've lived for all along._"

I couldn't stand the words. My velvety voice cracked. Charlie looked bewildered. None of it really explained what happened to her.

"What does this mean?" Rosalie's voice broke the short silence.

I ran out of the room, at human speed. As soon as I was out of the way, I was off into the woods, like a bat out of hell. I ran as fast as I could. It wouldn't take me long to find her. After all, her blood called to me.

Carlisle was already there. His face looked pained. I'd never seen him like this before. I could feel my face change. I felt a twinge in my throat. It wasn't like I felt when I was thirsty. I was far from thirsty right now.

I was in pain from seeing my love, lying lifeless on the ground. Charlie's glock was in her hand. I leaned over her corpse and brought her close to my body. I knew that it wouldn't be too long before Charlie and the others would find us. I just didn't want to be away from her. It was all my fault that this happened. I should have never left her. I should have never said those words to her. It was so ignorant of me. I should have never done it. I will never forgive myself, for the rest of my existence.

Carlisle walked over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. I was out of it already. I began to shake in anger, which was a first for me. I just lost the one I felt that I couldn't live without. The two weeks that had already passed had been hell enough as it was. Now, I would have to live for eternity without her.

It was time I needed to make up my mind. I told her on her birthday, that I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. I didn't plan on it either. I would have to wait, but I wouldn't wait for long. I would go to Aro, and beg for my death, if necessary.


End file.
